Underlying Guilt
by Pink Blackberry Girl
Summary: The ghost of a young girl sends Melinda on a wild chase to find her murderer, and the outcome may lay close to home. Sequel to "Living with regret". Jim/Mel.
1. Chapter 1: Another Average Night

So, this is a sequel to "Living With Regret", it takes place shortly after it ended. The first chapter is basically a fluffly, pointless filler in the beginning, and the end is an introduction to the actual ghost storyline. All in all it's not insanely important, but still needed. But because it is just an introduction, it's really short, don't worry, the future chatpers will be longer. I also didn't really have time to edit it, so sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Whisperer.

* * *

Melinda and Jim sat curled up on the couch, watching a movie in the dimly lit living room as Jim gently stroked her silky hair. Pulling the soft blanket that was thrown over their bodies closer to her chin, she snuggled up against his chest as Jim tightened his grip around her waist. The girls were upstairs asleep, and they were enjoying their alone time.

Barely paying any attention to the scary movie, Jim and Melinda talked about anything and everything as the minutes ticked away, the night growing darker with every passing second.

"I love you," Melinda whispered under her breath, gently squeezing Jim's hand as he pulled her in closer, the index finger of his free hand tracing circles on her arm.

"I love you, too," He echoed as he kissed her top of her head, his lips gently grazing over her wavy hair.

"What is this movie even about?" Melinda asked curiously as she looked up at the screen, finally starting to pay attention to the storyline, "I can't figure it out."

"There is a crazy guy on the loose," Jim replied, tousling her hair, "And he killed everyone."

"I got that part," Melinda rolled her eyes, "But none of it make's sense. It's all just a jumbled mess of people killing people, there's no real plot."

"Just keep watching," Jim sighed, "I'm sure it'll make sense eventually."

"I'm all for scary movies, but this one is pretty pointless," Melinda stated as she continued to ramble on about the boring, predictable movie when a sudden change in movement on screen caught her eye, "No, don't go in there!" Melinda shouted to the characters on the TV, warning them of their impending doom, tightening her grip on Jim's hand as the scene grew more intense, the music in the background rising.

"It's just a movie," Jim reminded her as she playfully slapped his arm, "Besides, I thought you didn't like it."

Melinda was about it say something back to him, a witty response sat on the tip of her tounge, but just as she began to open her moth a figure appeared in the living room, her face and hands covered in blood, her eyes filled with terror as she screamed in pain. The sight sent Melinda shooting up, almost screaming at the alarming and sickening sight of the young, tortured girl. Melinda was about to try to speak to the poor, helpess child who stood dead in front of her, when she disappeared, her body slowly fading out into nothing as a confused Melinda sat still her her spot, her heart beating rapidly.

"What?" Jim questioned as he looked over at Melinda, her face panic-stricken. He rubbed her back as he attempted to comfort her, "That part wasn't even scary."

"No, it wasn't the movie," Melinda muttered, trying to catch her breath, "It was a ghost."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun...

How was that for my first cliffhanger? Yup, I always have to have a cliffhanger. I will try to update as soon as possible, but I'm really busy with school and such, so it could bee a while. However, reviews will always make me write faster!


	2. Chapter 2: Another Realization

I know I said future chapters would be longer, but the story is still just getting started. Hopefully chapter three will be longer lol

Anyway, here is chapter two. No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: Ghost Whisperer is STILL not mine.

* * *

_"No, it wasn't the movie," Melinda muttered, trying to catch her breath, "It was a ghost."_

Melinda sat still for a minute, the image of the young ghost stuck in her mind as she regained her composure, Jim still soothingly rubbing her back as he tried to calm her down.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Jim questioned as Melinda nodded her head, taking a moment before allowing herself to speak.

"It was a little girl," Melinda started, "She was badly beaten. I can't even imagine what she went through to end up looking like that. There was so much blood, and she was so young, about the same age as Andy and Allie, she looked so scared," Melinda said with a tear in her eye, it was always when she came across the ghost of a kid that it hit her the hardest.

"She'll be back," Jim assured her, "You'll figure out what happened. You always do."

"I know," Melinda smiled meekly, "But you should have seen her, Jim. It was horrible."

"I'm sure it was," Jim agreed as he tenderly wrapped his arms around her, Melinda's body still shaking, "Anyone who can do that to a child is just sick."

"I've got to help her," Melinda said sternly as she fell into Jim's arms, "I've just got to." As soon as she had seen the battered girl standing in her living room, she had felt a connection. It was almost as if they had met before. She tried to figure it out, but couldn't. It was probably just because of how close in age she was to her own daughters, Melinda thought as she shrugged the thought away.

"You will," Jim assured her, "But not now, you need to get some sleep. You can start working on it in the morning."

"But-" Melina began to protest as she sat up straight, but then changed her mind as she realized how truly tired she was. With a yawn she added, "No, you're right, I'll think better in the morning."

...

Melinda tossed and turned in her sleep, the image of the frightened girl replaying over and over in her mind, haunting her dreams, ruining any chance she had of a good night's sleep. She tried to push it to the back of her mind, but it wouldn't go away, the sight lingered with her no matter how hard she tried to make it go away.

She sat up, pulling herself out of bed, suddenly determined to figure out who the ghost was as soon as possible, she would stay up all night if she had to. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before, and she just had to help that little girl.

Out of habit, she walked over to her daughters' room, gently pushing the door open as she looked inside, checking in on the peacefully sleeping girls. Melinda sighed as she stood in the doorway of the pink painted room, thinking about how that mother of that poor girl would never get to see her daughter again, would never be able to tuck her in at night, and would never get to plan another birthday party or drive her to another first day of school.

She couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a child like that, just the thought of something happening to either of her daughters sent chills down Melinda's spine, she couldn't think of anything that could possibly be worse than that. Shaking her head, she crossed her arms and leaned up against the door frame, continuing to watch Andy and Allie sleep, finding the sounds of their constant breathing comforting.

It was then that it hit her, she had thought there was something familiar about the ghost before, but she hadn't been able to put her finger on it until now. Pulling the door closed, she quickly ran back to her room, shaking Jim awake as she pieced the puzzle together. Melinda couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out sooner.

"What, what's going on?" Jim asked groggily as Melinda continued to shake him fiercely, sending him to instant panic mode, "Are the girls okay?"

"No, no, I mean, yes, yes, they are, the ghost," Melinda started, trying form her thoughts into coherent sentences as Jim sat up, slowly becoming more alert of his surroundings, "I know who the ghost is."

* * *

Do YOU think you know who the ghost is?  
I actually had this planned out since "Living With Regret", so for those of you who read that story, try to figure it out.  
Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Another Promise

Sorry this took so long, I've been awfully busy with school and such. This chapter still isn't that long, but I promise I will try to make future chapters longer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Somehow, I still do not own Ghost Whisperer...

* * *

_"No, no, I mean, yes, yes, they are, the ghost," Melinda started, trying form her thoughts into coherent sentences as Jim sat up, slowly becoming more alert of his surroundings, "I know who the ghost is."_

"It's okay, Melinda, calm down," Jim instructed as he pulled her close and soothingly rubbed her back as Melinda continued to sit in shock, her heart beating rapidly, "Who is she?"

"I've-I've got to go. I have to tell them. I need to talk to them," Melinda started rambling pulling away from Jim as she pushed herself off of the bed and started pacing quickly around the room. Almost in a panic mode, she rapidly searched her room, the first coat and pair of shoes she could find, throwing them on. "They need to know, they need to talk to me, I have to help them."

"Melinda, slow down, what's going on?" Jim asked as he looked over at his wife worriedly. He stood up, and ran over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders as he forced her to look him in the eyes. "Who is the ghost? Who is she, Melinda?"

"I've gotta go wake up the girls before I go, they need to know, the should know, I have to tell them, oh, they'll take it so hard.." Melinda continued to rant as she tried to push past Jim, lost in a daze as her mind continued to be a jumbled mess, she had yet to completely process all of the new found information and she didn't quite know what to do or how to handle it.

"Melinda!" Jim shouted, still holding tightly onto Melinda's arms as he held her still, trying to get her to snap out of it, "You are not doing anything until you tell me what's going on."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just.." The tears started to form in Melinda's eyes. Whoever the ghost was, it was sure hitting close to home for Melinda.

"Shh, it's okay," Jim whispered soothingly, relaxing his tense arms and he stepped in closer and pulled her into another comforting hug, gently rocking her he willed her to let him in on what was going on.

"Do you remember Allie and Andy's friend, Jessica?" Melinda asked him as she stood back. She was no longer shaking, but she had her hand tightly wrapped around Jim's arm, squeezing it tight, almost like a child holding their mother's hand at the doctor when they are about to get a shot.

"Yeah, of course," Jim stated, his expression quickly changing from confused to shocked as he finally understood, "She's the ghost? Oh, Melinda, that's horrible."

"I know," Melinda said through her tears, burrowing her head in Jim's shoulders. They stood for a moment in silence, Jim gently stroking her hair as the tears slowly but surely came to halt.

"How are you going to break it to the girls?" He asked as Melinda wiped away the droplets of water falling down swollen her face.

"I don't know," Melinda shook her head, taking a deep breathe.

"I have an idea," Jim started, "Why don't you save it for the morning? How many times do I have to say this, you need your sleep. You'll never be able to think clearly if you don't get some rest."

"I know," Melinda sighed, "But I really need to talk to Jessica's parents. I mean, I don't know how long she's been dead, I would have thought they would have called me. Or at least one of the other parents, who would have told me. Or on the news, wouldn't it have been on the news? What if they don't know? What if she's just lying somewhere, dead, and they have no idea? She looked so badly beaten. I have to go see them.." Melinda started rambling again, suddenly feeling re-energized as she became more determined than ever to talk to Jessica's parents.

Now that she knew who she was, she had to help, it didn't matter how tired our out of it she was.

"No, Melinda, just no. Not now, you aren't thinking straight, you are too close to this girl, just come back to bed with me and deal with it when you can at least think clearly," He insisted, restraining her again so that she couldn't leave.

"You don't understand!" Melinda protested, "I've known Jessica since she was four, she went to preschool with the girls. Her parents are close friends of mine, I watched her grow up, I can't just stand back and let this go, I have to talk to them! I need to talk to them, I need to help them. I don't know what I'd do if Andy or Allie ever.." Melinda choked, a look of panic returning to her eyes.

"Don't think about that, that'll never happen," Jim assured her as he tenderly wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his t-shirt, the tears starting up again. "I know it's hard, but you can go talk to her parents in the morning. I'm sure they already know, they would figure it out right away if she went missing or if something happened. But I promise you that in the morning I will go with you, and together we will go talk to Jessica's parents and do everything we can to find peace for this little girl so she can cross over into the light."

"Promise?" Melinda sniffed as the fatigue started to catch up to her, her legs starting to collapse below her as leaned into Jim, without him holding her up she knew she would fall.

"Promise."

* * *

Yup, kailey12, you got it right! Now everyone review!


	4. Chapter 4: Another Shut Down

Yes, I know, the last chapter wasn't that great and was slightly predictable (trust me, nothing from here on out will be predictable, though). To be honest, this one probably won't be amazing either. I didn't have time to really edit it because I wanted to post it, so here it is, mistakes and all. I hope you all still love me anyways :P

Disclaimer: Ghost Whispere is still not mine. Crazy, right?

_

* * *

"Promise."_

After much convincing, Melinda finally agreed to go back to bed, and she instantly drifted off into a deep sleep as soon as her heavy head hit the pillow. She didn't want to admit it, but even under the circumstances, that may have been just what she needed.

Even though she had set her alarm, Jim woke up before it was set to go off, and promptly turned it off so that his wife could sleep just a little while longer. Quietly sneaking out of the room, he checked on his peacefully sleeping daughters and made his way downstairs to make breakfast.

"What didn't you wake me up sooner?" Melinda hissed in a quiet yet angry tone as she joined him in the kitchen. Jim glanced up at the clock, it was already 9:30.

"I wanted to let you sleep," Jim muttered as he grabbed another mug from the cupboard and poured her a cup of coffee.

"I wanted to get up hours ago," She reminded him, giving him another quick glare as he handed her the mug.

"You needed to rest," Jim sighed, "Do you want to tell the girls before or after you go?"

"Before. They need to know."

"Know what?" Andy asked, rubbing her eyes as she and Allie turned around the corner and into the kitchen. They were both still dressed in their pajamas and their long, brown hair was a tangled mess.

"Sweeties, come on, why don't we go sit in the living room?" Melinda suggested soothingly as she led the two girls into the next room. Confused, they reluctantly followed her lead. Melinda sat down on the old couch with Allie on her left and Andy on her right, and Jim took a seat on the nearest chair. Resting his head in his hands, he silently waited for Melinda to break the news to them, she had to be the one to do it.

"What's going on, mom?" Allie asked, her voice low and scared as she looked up at her mom with pleading eyes. Melinda dropped her gaze as she pushed a strand of hair out of Allie's eyes and wrapped her arms around the girls, holding them tight as she prepared to tell them about Jessica.

"Something happened," Melinda started as both girls fell silent.

"You saw a ghost, didn't you mommy?" Andy guessed as she leaned in and rested her head on Melinda's shoulders. Seeing ghosts was nothing new, they had known about it all their lives, and both girls had inherited the gift, but they could always tell when something happened to someone they were close to by the look in her eyes. Today, Melinda had that look.

"Who was it?" Allie finished for her sister.

"I'm really sorry, girls, I really am," Melinda muttered as a few tears started to stream down her face once again, "It was Jessica Lynne." Neither of them saying a word, both Allie and Andy burst out into tears at the loss of their friend, cuddling in even closer to their mom. Jim came over to join them, gently lifting Allie up as he sat down and set her on his lap. Allie wrapped her arms around her father as he soothingly rubbed her back, Melinda did the same with Andy.

...

A little while later, after they had calmed down the girls at least to the point where she knew they would be okay, Melinda crept out of the house to go talk to Jessica's parents. She didn't want to leave her daughters, but they were safe with Jim, and this was something she needed to do.

Wiping her eyes once more, she pulled out of the driveway and made her way down the well known road to the Lynne household. Pulling up to the all too familiar house, she took a deep breathe and stepped out of the car. Pacing herself, she slowly made her way up the front porch steps, and knocked gently on the door.

"Who is it?" A woman called from inside. It was Nadine, Jessica's mother.

"It's me, Melinda Gordon," Melinda said, her voice raised slightly, as she waited for the door to open.

"What do you want?" Nadine asked as she pulled the wooden door open just a crack. Although Melinda was just barely able to see the woman's face, she was clearly upset and her face was stained with dried tears.

"I just wanted to talk. I-I know what happened," Melinda told her as she reached out to put her hand on the door, hoping Nadine would open it wider to let her in.

"You don't know anything," Nadine hissed as she slammed the door shut and stormed away, leaving Melinda confused and out in the cold as she watched one of her closest friends shut her out.

* * *

You have no idea how happy reviews me...they also make me update faster.


	5. Chapter 5: Another Talk

Sorry that I'm taking so long to update, I'm insanely busy with school and such. This chapter is not the best, but it'll have to do.

Disclaimer: You'd think that by now everyone would have figured out that I don't own Ghost Whisperer...

* * *

_"You don't know anything," Nadine hissed as she slammed the door shut and stormed away, leaving Melinda confused and out in the cold as she watched one of her closest friends shut her out._

As soon as she realized what was happening, Melinda reached her hand up to the wooden door again, and proceeded to pound on it until she heard footsteps coming towards her once again.

"Nadine, I can help, just let me in!" Melinda shouted, continuing to rapidly hit the cold, hard door with her bare fists. "Please, just open the door," Melinda begged, practically in tears. As she came to terms with the fact that it wasn't going to happen, she reluctantly gave up and headed back to her car. She would try again later, but for now it was useless. Melinda made a promise to herself that no matter what, she would find out what happened to Jessica, even if that meant coming back every day until she finally got through the door.

Sliding into the front seat, she felt a sudden presence. Glancing over, she saw Jessica sitting in the seat beside her, her arms folded tightly across chest with a painful and angry expression on her face. Now getting a better look at the young girl, Melinda noticed that her main injury was a large gash on her forehead, though her hands and dress were both equally covered in blood while her golden, curly hair was tangled and frazzled. The sight sent chills down Melinda's spine.

"Jessica..." Melinda started, speechless. She didn't quite know how to address her, ghosts of people she personally knew in life tended to be harder for her to handle. And this wasn't anyone, this was a little girl that she had known her entire life.

"Leave my mom alone," Jessica demanded angrily, turning her head as she shot Melinda a quick angry glare, "She didn't do anything."

"I didn't say that she did," Melinda responded sympathetically, "I just wanted to see if she knew what happened to you."

"Well now you know, so leave her alone," Jessica continued to raise her voice, becoming more hostile with every passing second. Melinda had never seen her act this way before.

"Jessica, what happened to you? How did you die? Did someone hurt you?" Melinda finally questioned, looking directly into Jessica's bright blue eyes.

"None of your business," Jessica hissed as she vanished, leaving Melinda alone and even more confused than before.

"Damn it," She muttered under her breathe as she started the car and drove away.

...

"Who was that?" Jessica's father, Mark, demanded from inside the house.

"Melinda Gordon," Nadine replied, her voice low and secretive.

"What did you tell her?" He snapped back, grabbing her by the arm.

"Nothing," Nadine cried, "I didn't tell her anything, I swear."

...

After aimlessly driving around town to clear her mind and try to sort things out, Melinda finally drove back home. Opening the front door, she quietly snuck back into the house to find Jim, Allie, and Andy all asleep in the living room. Jim was sitting in the middle of the couch with one girl on either side of him, both wrapped in his arms. Although both Allie and Andy's eyes were visibly swollen, and their faces red and blotchy from tears, they seemed to be peacefully asleep now.

Trying her best not to wake them, Melinda hung her coat back up and walked into the living room, gently kissing each one of their foreheads before going upstairs.

About an hour later Melinda was sitting up in bed, reading a book. It was a great way to take her mind off of things, and she thought everyone else was still asleep. She was going to ask Jim to use his connections to find out if the hospital had admitted a ten year old girl with a gash in her head, or if the police had found any bodies, but that would have to wait until he went to work the next day.

A few minutes later she heard a light tap on her door, and both Allie and Andy peaked their heads around the corner. Melinda motioned for them to come in, and both girls climbed up and sat down on the bed with Melinda.

"I thought you were still asleep," Melinda commented, grabbing a brush off her nightstand and motioning for Allie to turn around as she started to brush though her tangled, brown hair.

"We woke up a few minutes ago," Andy told her, "Daddy's still asleep."

"How are you guys doing?" She asked her daughters, "I know this is hard for you to understand, but I promise that everything is going to be alright."

"I want to talk to her, how many times have you seen her? Do you think she'll come see us again?" Allie asked curiously, a hint of sadness could be detected in her voice.

"I don't think you guys want to see her, she didn't die peacefully, and I want you two to remember how she looked when she was alive, not how she looks now," Melinda told them honestly. Although they were quite used to seeing the battered images of ghosts, she didn't want them to see their friend like that, it would just be too hard on them.

"But we want to," Andy insisted, "Maybe we can help."

"Yeah, maybe we can help," Allie agreed, "If she's still here, she needs to go into the light. Maybe she'll go if we talk to her."

* * *

Even if you think you know what's going on, you don't, trust me. You'll just have to keep reading to find out :P

Don't forget to review!


End file.
